


FlashYang

by MakaS0ul



Series: Beacon College AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: College AU, F/F, Humor, Romance, college antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: Weiss is studying hard when she decides to head out to the local corner mart for a snack. Along the way, she hears a shout of, "HEY!" before getting the shock of her life. College AU Freezerburn.





	1. Starting Off With A Yang!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! It’s your favorite working-so-hard-to-become-consistent author, MakaS0ul! Surprise! I have a special story for you all! This past weekend, I was flashed by a plastered girl on a deck in my apartment complex as I walked by. It was honestly hilarious, and I thought, “Hey! This would make a good fanfic!” Thus, this little story was born! As always, more blathering at the bottom!

Beacon University is one of the largest and most prestigious universities in Remnant, with a student population of about 550,000 students and home to some of the most prominent professors and researchers in the world. Students need no less than a 3.8GPA to even consider applying.

With all that in mind, Weiss Schnee could only imagine how so many party-loving dolts had managed to sneak their way in. It baffled her to no end as she studied for her finals, which were a mere 7 weeks away. Time was of the essence!

It was a mild Saturday evening, the temperature sitting pleasantly at 65 degrees Fahrenheit. What better time to study?

A particularly loud yell broke Weiss’s fierce concentration. According to her neighbors, the evening was better spent partying. _Idiots_.

Despite Weiss’s valiant attempts to study through the heavy bass that reverberated through her apartment’s thin walls, she was getting nowhere. Frustrated, she pushed herself away from her desk with a heavy sigh. She might as well take a break; a walk would be just the thing to clear her head.

The ivory haired girl rubbed her temples as she rose and grabbed a sweatshirt emblazoned with the Beacon logo and slid it over her head. She then grabbed her wallet from her nightstand and slid it into a small pocket in the waist of her yoga pants. She might as well head to the Twin Axes Corner Mart if she was going to take a walk. Weiss may take her dietary health very seriously, but there was no harm in a little snack. She deserved it after working so hard through all that obnoxious noise they tried to pass off as music.

Sufficiently justified, Weiss stepped out of her apartment, pulling the door shut behind her. As soon as she did, she was hit by several waves of bass once more. The walls in her apartment may be thin, but they still muffled out a fraction of the noise that frequently accompanied Saturday nights.

Another long-suffering sigh and she was on her way.

Weiss lived in the largest apartment complex on campus; something which she cursed regularly. Still, larger complex equaled more types of apartments, and thus, Weiss got the single apartment she wanted at the cost of her ever-fraying patience. While half the students lived in on-campus dormitories, the rest either went to off-campus apartments or settled into Greek housing. Weiss, uninterested in Greek life, opted for exiting the shared dorms.

The walk to the corner mart was a short one –about five minutes—but it seemed like an eternity to Weiss as she tried to weave through various groups of party-goers that had spilled out from the apartments. Weiss wasn’t particularly fond of drunk people, but she disliked drunken males the most; specifically one drunk male that had just stepped in her path: Jaune Arc.

The dunce had been trying to get Weiss’s attention all year, and the ivory haired girl was having none of it. Jaune staggered his way in front of her, clearly heavily intoxicated and filled with unfounded confidence.

“Heeeeeyyyy, Weissss,” he slurred. “How are you on this *hic* fine evening?”

Weiss groaned; the last thing she wanted was to get stuck talking to this dolt for half an hour before getting fed up with him and storming off.

“I’m fine, Jaune. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way,” she said shortly, trying to walk past him. Unfortunately, his tall, blond, and scraggly frame decided that she would _not_ be on her way as she would like.

“Whaaat’s your rush, Snow Angel? Where’re ya off toooo?” he said, stepping, or rather stumbling in front of her path.

“I’m _trying_ to get to the corner mart. Now if you’ll excuse me…” she huffed, once again trying to walk past him.

His hand came to rest on her shoulder as he attempted to balance himself. “I’ll go with youuuuu! It’s *hic* dangerous to go by yourself. You could get hit on by some drunk guy!”

 _I already am, genius._ She rolled her eyes at the comment, resisting the urge to point out the irony of his statement, which would, no doubt, be lost on him. “I’ll be fine, Jaune. Have a good night.”

She brushed off his hand as she continued on her way. If he tried to follow after her, he didn’t get very far.

Weiss finally reached the sidewalk along the road that would take her to the corner mart. _Those chips had better be damn well worth it._ Many of the apartments had a small deck that faced out to the roads and parking lots, which allowed the people partying on said decks an unobstructed view of approaching friends and others that were walking along the sidewalk.

More music and yelling reached her ears as she trudged her way along the path. From what she could see, several decks were crammed with people swaying to the music, or perhaps they were swaying on the count of being completely wasted; Weiss couldn’t be sure either way and she didn’t care to be. With a swish of her off-center ponytail, she turned her head back towards her destination.

A moment later, she had almost reached the parking lot that led to the complex’s leasing office when she heard an incredibly loud voice shout, “HEY!!!”

* * *

 

Yang Xiao Long was currently partying hard in her apartment with several of her friends, along with a few others who had wandered in at the prospect of free booze. She’d had a rough week full of homework, tests, and shitty group projects. Yang wasn’t one to take the lead on those projects, but she always did her part on time; Yang Xiao Long would not be one of _those_ group members.

After that _hell_ week, Yang knew she deserved to let loose this weekend, so she invited all of her friends over to party until dawn. There had been plenty of booze, music, and dancing, though some may have called it “grinding” rather than “dancing.” Yang wasn’t one to judge though.

“Yang! Come here,” a cheerful voice called out.

The blonde turned and spotted the black hair with red tips that belonged to her younger sister and strode over.

“What’s up, little sis?” Yang was grinning as always and sipping at her red solo cup full of beer.

“Jaune and the others arrived! I’m gonna go find Nora! We’re gonna see who can eat more candy,” Ruby shouted before speeding off towards the kitchen.

“Have fun!” Yang shouted after her sister’s back. The blonde turned and spotted a head of brilliant red hair that could only belong to Pyrrha before calling out in a teasing voice, “Yo, Jaune! Where are you? You better’ve brought your share of drinks!”

A tall blond popped out from the crowd to stand in front of Yang, carrying several bottles of hard alcohol. “I brought the good stuff,” Jaune said with a grin.

Yang grabbed the bottles with an equally large grin, setting them on the dining table, which had been turned into the “alcohol table” by the party-goers.

“Hey, Yang,” Jaune said, or rather shouted to be heard over the heavy bass that rang out through the apartment.

“What’s up?”

“This music sucks.” Yang’s head had whipped around so fast, Jaune was surprised her neck hadn’t snapped.

“You got something better then, Jauney boy?” Yang said, her pride just slightly hurt by the fact that she had selected the music. For his own sake, Jaune had better have something good.

Jaune began to fish for something in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

“Well, actually, I have something I ma—“

“No,” Yang said dryly, turning and heading off in the opposite direction of the scraggly blond that had stood before her.

“Aw come on! This one’s fire! I promise,” he whined, pitifully. He had pulled out a flash drive and waved it at Yang like it was some sort of glow stick at a rave.

“Jaune, I don’t care how “fire” you think your mixtape is. I’m not playing it,” she said, her tone emphasizing her skepticism about how “fire” his mixtape supposedly was. “Besides,” she half turned, “I don’t want to take anyone to the hospital for ruptured eardrums.” Her smirk was back, wider than before.

Jaune’s jaw dropped as he hung his head. “It’s not that bad…” he mumbled.

Yang could only laugh as she walked off to find Pyrrha. It wouldn’t be difficult; the girl’s flaming red hair wasn’t exactly camouflage.

After a moment, Yang spotted Pyrrha out on the deck with Ren, Penny, Nora, Ruby, Blake, Neptune, and Sun. She stopped by the table and downed three shots of Bacardi before joining her friends on the deck.

“Hey, Yang,” Pyrrha said with a wave, cheerful as usual.

“Yo. What’cha all lookin’ at?” Yang peered at the others who were huddled together.

The group had formed a circle around Nora’s phone, occasionally laughing at something.

Nora’s head shot up from the group. “Yang! Did you see Emerald’s snapchat?”

The blonde shook her head. “No, why? She do something crazy again?”

“When doesn’t she do something crazy?” Sun laughed.

Emerald was well known at Beacon for doing just about anything. She’d streaked at a football game, been the sole girl at an orgy of 15 people, snorted crack off of Professor Goodwitch’s desk, and done almost anything else one could imagine. Yang could only guess how much Emerald made her parents cry with her antics.

“Check this out!” Nora tossed her phone to Yang, who caught it easily.

On the screen, Yang could see a head of green hair, obviously Emerald’s, standing on the porch of a fraternity. Emerald turned, shooting the camera a grin before lifting her shirt and bra and flashing a pair of guys walking down the sidewalk.

The video cut off there, but Yang didn’t doubt that Emerald’s night was just beginning.

“Whoa! I bet those dudes are having a good night,” Yang hollered, doubled over laughing.

The rest of the group joined her, gripping their sides and gasping for air.

Wiping her eyes, Blake glanced at Yang. “You know,” she said, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, “That seems like something you would do, Yang.”

“What? Flash someone?”

The others nodded, grins resting on their faces.

The blonde laughed again. “You bet your ass I would,” she shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

“Then do it,” Nora shouted back. “Flash somebody!”

The others shouted in affirmation. Yang would be flashing someone tonight.

“Alright, alright! Let me pick somebody,” the blonde said, stepping up to the edge of the deck and peering out at her fellow students. There weren’t too many people walking, so Yang’s options were limited.

After a few minutes, the others began getting impatient, whining at her to hurry up or claiming that she was lying about doing it. Trying to placate them, Yang decided that the next person she saw would be her victim.

As her luck would have it, a girl with ivory hair appeared in the corner of Yang’s vision. The blonde’s jaw dropped; the girl was smokin’ hot. The girl’s clothes fit her just right and her face was sharp, almost like she was a model that had stepped out of a magazine. _Hot damn! It’s gotta be her!_

Yang half-turned to face her friends. “You guys know what a flashbang is, right?”

They all nodded, but it was Ren who spoke. “It’s a grenade designed to disorient the enemy with a flash of light and a blast of sound.”

Yang nodded, a smirk making its way to her face. “Well, get ready for a **flashYang!** ” The smirk turned into a shit-eating grin as her friends groaned loudly. Damn she loved puns.

The blonde turned back to the ivory haired girl and shouted, “HEY!!!”

Said girl’s head whipped around to look at Yang with a scowl on her face that quickly morphed into a look of horrified surprise.

Yang had lifted her shirt and bra in one movement and flashed the girl with a loud whoop.

The girl’s face then shifted to red-faced anger as she made a rather pterodactyl-like screech of indignation, clenched her fists together, and stormed off down the road.

There was a burst of raucous laughter behind Yang as the others desperately gasped for breath.

Her shirt and bra back in their rightful places, she turned back to her friends with a triumphant grin. “Told you I’d do it!”

The others whooped and cheered, clapping her on the back and laughing even harder than before.

Blake ended up being the first to recover, wiping her eyes for the second time that night and clearing her throat. “What do you think that girl’s gonna do?”

“What do you mean?” Sun asked, mimicking Blake’s earlier actions.

“I mean, she might call the cops or something. She seemed really pissed.”

“What would she say to them? ‘I got flashed by this girl so arrest her!’?” Neptune asked skeptically.

“I don’t know, but watch out, Yang. You could get paid a visit by the cops.” The smirk on Blake’s face was downright devilish. Yang knew she’d never hear the end of it if she did end up getting arrested for her stunt.

The others then launched into a debate about what they thought Yang would get arrested for, which Yang would have punched them for if she had been paying attention.

Instead, Yang’s mind wandered back to the ivory haired girl. She was beautiful, poised, and had an elegance about her, even if she had only been wearing a baggy sweatshirt and yoga pants. The blonde realized that she wanted to get to know the smoking hot, clearly-does-modeling-on-the-side girl. She hurried to make an excuse to go after her.

“Hey, guys,” she called out, breaking up the debate. “I’m gonna go get some chips from the corner mart. Be right back.”

The others nodded before launching back into their previous topic, seemingly uninterested in Yang’s obviously fabricated reason for leaving. The blonde wasted no time dashing off out the door, hurrying past a heavily intoxicated Jaune.

* * *

 

Weiss Schnee was fuming as she stomped her way down the sidewalk, paying little attention to the other pedestrians that practically dove out of the seething girl’s path. _Ugh! The nerve of that blonde brute! How dare she do such a thing to me?! How indecent!_ Weiss was broken from her thoughts by a shout from behind her.

Weiss turned to see the blonde that had flashed her was running down the sidewalk towards her, waving her hand in an effort to signal that she wished to speak with Weiss.

At the sight, Weiss promptly turned and continued her march toward her destination with renewed anger.

“Hang on! Wait up,” the blonde shouted again, though the voice was much closer this time.

Weiss simply huffed, electing to ignore the blonde who had so rudely flashed her with her _amazing breasts. Wait, WHAT?! Nope. Not happening. No way. Not tonight, Satan._

Weiss only finally stopped after she felt a calloused hand rest on her shoulder. “Hang on a sec,” the blonde said, softly this time.

“Unhand me, you brute,” Weiss said shortly, not bothering to turn around.

The blonde immediately did so, surprising Weiss with her willingness to comply. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have flashed you.”

To Weiss’s surprise, the girl truly sounded sorry, and even more surprising, she felt like she could accept the girl’s apology. She wasn’t _quite_ ready though.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” the ivory haired girl huffed, finally turning around to face the source of her anger. “Why would you do that?” She was still angry, but there wasn’t as much bite to her voice as she had expected.

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly. “Do you know Emerald Sustrai?”

Weiss flashed the other girl a quizzical look. “I do, but what does that have to do with you flashing me?”

“Did you see her latest snapchat?” came the reply.

“No, I didn’t,” Weiss snapped. “What does that have to do with you flashing me?”

The blonde put her hands up defensively. “Ok ok, relax. In her snapchat, she flashed a couple of guys walking by. My friends saw that and basically challenged me to do the same.” The awkward laugh had returned at the end of her explanation.

Weiss felt her jaw slacken a bit before she snapped it shut with an audible click. “Fine. Is that all? I’d like to finish my errand and return home,” she said curtly, already half-turned to leave.

“Well…” the blonde looked away briefly. “I was kinda hoping that…” she trailed off.

“Hoping what?” Weiss could feel the little remains of her patience ebbing away.

“I was kinda hoping that we could get to know each other,” came the rushed reply. The blonde’s lilac eyes locked with Weiss’s icy-blue ones. She was serious. _She’s serious! What the hell is she thinking?!_

“ _Get to know each other_?! After you _flashed_ me?! Are you crazy? What makes you think I’d say yes?!” Weiss’s voice was about one octave above her normal pitch as she screeched at the blonde.

Said blonde winced visibly as she looked away slightly, embarrassment and slight disappointment settling in her eyes. “Ah, you’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s just…” her voice had gone soft. “I saw you and I just thought you looked so beautiful and poised. You blew me away. But you’re right. I’m an idiot for thinking you’d want to associate with me after I flashed you.” The blonde turned to leave. “I’ll leave you alone. Sorry about everything. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me and I’ll do it.”

This time, it was the blonde that felt a hand on her shoulder, though the hand was a lot softer than her own. Her head whipped around, swishing her wild mane over one of her shoulders, as she stared wide-eyed at the ivory haired girl who wore a slight scowl on her face.

“You really want to start making things up to me?” Weiss said quietly.

The blonde nodded her head furiously. “More than anything.”

“Help me with my errand and I’ll _consider_ getting to know you.” The scowl had morphed ever so slightly into the tiniest of smiles.

The blonde’s smile on the other hand, looked like it would take over her face if she wasn’t careful. “Sure thing! What’s your name?”

“Weiss.” The blonde’s smile was apparently contagious, as Weiss’s tiny smile morphed into a rueful grin. “And yours?”

“Yang! It’s _Weiss_ to meet you!”

Weiss promptly turned and marched off down the sidewalk, groaning all the while as Yang ran after her, laughing.

_I’m definitely going to regret this._


	2. Weiss and Fancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! It’s chapter 2 of FlashYang! Yay! I had a bit of trouble writing this one, since I have to be in a really… mischievous mood? If I’m not, I have a hard time writing fun and teasing dialogue. Even though I joke around and laugh all the time, I have a hard time putting it into my writing. Why am I cursed like this? Eh, whatever. I managed to get it done within my schedule, so I’m happy! Anyway, the first part is basically right after chapter 1, but after the line break, we have a bit of a time skip. Just think of it as Weiss reminiscing and then coming back to the present. More at the bottom, so for now, on with the chapter!

“Can I have your number?”

The question came after Yang had finished assisting Weiss with her errand. The blonde fidgeted a bit in the doorway to the heiress’s apartment, seemingly nervous under the intense gaze of its owner.

Weiss thought for a moment, before sighing and pulling out her phone. “Fine. But if you spam my phone with calls and messages, I’ll block you immediately. Understand?”

The blonde nodded excitedly, flashing a bright smile and pulling out her own phone.

After exchanging their numbers, Yang left with a cheerful wave and a promise to text Weiss the next day.

* * *

 

“ _Weeeeiiiissss_ ~! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late,” Yang whined, effectively pulling Weiss out of her reminiscing.

“Don’t be a pest. I want to make sure this dress looks good,” Weiss huffed, turning this way and that before her full-length mirror in her room. She’d selected a stark white sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees. It hugged her waist and accentuated her figure with a large onyx belt around her stomach. To complete her outfit, she’d selected some white pumps.

Yang rose from her spot on Weiss’s immaculate sky-blue couch, and came up behind the heiress, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. She rested her head on the ivory-haired girl’s shoulder. “You look beautiful in everything. Trust me,” she said, placing a soft kiss on the girl’s temple.

Weiss could feel her cheeks heating up. “This coming from the girl who can wear a trash bag and make it look sexy,” she scoffed. Apparently, last Halloween, Yang had worn a trash bag, somehow managing to make it look like something a model would wear on the runway. Blake had called her “a walking felony.”

Yang chuckled, planting another kiss on the smaller girl’s cheek. “Being sexy is one thing; people will look at you like a dog looks at steak. They won’t see past the looks. Beauty though, is something that people appreciate, but will look past. They'll see you for who you are, not just what you look like. They’ll view you like they would a sunset.”

She pulled Weiss closer, nuzzling her cheek. “I’ll take beauty over sexiness any day.”

Weiss turned in the embrace, facing the blonde and placing a soft kiss on the girl’s collarbone. “You’re beautiful to me, Yang. Sexy for sure, but beautiful more than anything.”

She giggled. “I think I’d know best after all. Considering our first meeting, I’ve gotten to see many different sides of you that most others haven’t.”

Yang found herself laughing at the memory. After flashing Weiss, she’d managed to reconcile, befriend, and even date her. Tonight, they would be celebrating their 6-month anniversary.

After saving her money for several weeks and working various odd jobs, Yang had managed to scrounge up enough money to take Weiss to a fancy restaurant for their special night. Though the smaller girl was an heiress with plenty of money at her disposal, Yang insisted on paying for things half the time. She didn’t want to be a freeloader.

Weiss peeked around her hulking girlfriend to check the clock. With a sigh, she gave one final squeeze before pulling away. “We better get going. I’d hate to see all your hard work go to waste.”

Yang pulled out her phone from a pocket in her bright yellow cocktail dress, confirming the time. “You’re right. As much as I’d like to stay in and do some other hard work,” she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, “we should probably get going.”

Weiss groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose before collecting her clutch purse and stepping out of her apartment. Yang followed just after her, shutting and locking the door behind her. After it became clear that Yang was not as bad as she originally seemed, Weiss had begun to spend more time with the blonde. Since she lived alone, it was easy for her to have Yang over without disturbing others.

The blonde had visited so often, Weiss had faked losing her key to get another copy to give to the blonde. The girl practically lived there anyway, so Weiss felt that paying the fee for “losing” a key was worth it.

The two stepped out into the parking lot, arriving at Yang’s bright yellow Mustang. Yang had figured that riding her precious motorcycle would not have been the most romantic mode of transportation, so she had made sure to leave her bike behind.

She opened the passenger door for Weiss, and once she was sure the other girl was safely inside, shut the door and made her way over to the driver’s side. She inserted the keys into the ignition, enjoying the way the engine purred as it came to life.

She backed up carefully, considering how many terrible drivers practically flew through the parking lot at this time in the evening. At one point, she’d nearly had her rear bumper taken off by a drunk guy barreling through the lot. After giving him some choice words that may or may not have included threats of bodily harm should the event ever repeat, he swore he would be more careful.

When no reckless drivers tore the back end off, she put the car into drive and the two made their way towards the restaurant.

The streets were relatively empty, save for the many pedestrians stumbling about the sidewalks drunk. It was a Friday night in the spring, so naturally, people were out partying.

From her seat, Weiss glanced out her window, taking in the people enjoying their night. She let out a giggle.

“What’s up?” Yang asked, smiling. “You see somethin’ funny?”

Weiss shook her head. “Not particularly. But, seeing all these drunk people walking around reminds me of when you flashed me.” She sent a rueful grin in Yang’s direction.

The blonde laughed heartily. “You must remember that night every Friday and Saturday. Weekends aren’t exactly spent sober here.”

“You’re right about that,” Weiss laughed. “Looking back on it, I can’t believe that I would end up dating the girl who flashed me. If someone had told me this would happen, I would’ve assumed they were drunk and high out of their mind. Funny how things work out, huh?”

Yang burst into another fit of laughter, struggling to focus on the road. “I was thinkin’ the same thing.”

She paused to turn her way through an intersection. “You know, when I first saw you from the deck, I was blown away. I thought, ‘How did I not know a girl this beautiful lived in the same apartment complex?’” She grinned widely.

Weiss blushed, fidgeting in her seat and picking imaginary lint off of her dress. She recovered when a grin of her own rested on her lips. “So, do you flash every beautiful girl that you see?”

Yang waggled her brows. “Only the ones with flawless ivory hair, gorgeous ice-blue eyes, and the most beautiful scar going across their left eye.”

Again, Weiss blushed, feeling the heat on her cheeks even more strongly than before.

Yang took one hand off the wheel then to lace her fingers with Weiss’s, squeezing gently. “Honestly though, I was head-over-heels the moment I saw you. And you don’t know how much it meant to me that you were willing to give me a second chance.” Her voice had dropped in volume, indicating her sincerity.

Weiss squeezed back, gently stroking her thumb over the back of the blonde’s hand. “Your sincere apology is what earned you that second chance, one that you have not wasted. Although,” she said, grinning ruefully, “you nearly blew it when you told that awful pun.”

“You know you loved it,” Yang teased. “You love all my puns.”

“Really? You must be mistaking me for someone else.”

“How could I ever mistake someone for you? You’re the one I love after all,” the blonde replied suavely.

Weiss groaned. “If we weren’t dating, I would’ve told you to take those cheesy lines and leave.”

“The lines are nacho thing?” Yang asked, a shit-eating grin resting on her face as she waited for Weiss’s inevitable facepalm.

As expected, Weiss groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on. “Remind me why we’re dating again.”

“Because my charm wore you down and my sincerity won you over. I think that’s what you told me,” Yang chuckled. “I was completely smitten, so it was all up to you.”

“Notice how neither your sense of humor nor your puns were mentioned in there,” the heiress said pointedly.

“You totally laugh at my jokes and puns. You’re not gonna fool me that easily, Princess.”

“Did you hit your head or something? You’re talking crazy.”

Their banter ended there when neither could contain their laughter.

Soon, the restaurant appeared in their view. It was a nice Italian restaurant, complete with a fancy name that Yang would never even hope to be able to pronounce.

After Yang found a parking space, she quickly got out and dashed over to Weiss’s side, opening the door and assisting her exit with an outstretched hand. Weiss took it graciously, and the two walked towards the entrance, their fingers intertwined.

Just past the entrance, a short man with a moustache stood behind the host station. Spotting the two women entering, he greeted them with a smile. “Welcome. Do you ladies have a reservation?”

Yang stepped forward. “We do. It will be under Xiao-Long.”

The man nodded, quickly checking over the reservation list. After confirming the name, he grabbed two menus and guided the two girls to their table.

The restaurant was quiet despite the number of people inside. They chattered quietly, intent on not disturbing the other patrons while they enjoyed their meals. The décor was mostly monochromatic; black chairs and tables with a white tablecloth. Along the walls, several lamps bathed the room in a soft light, giving the restaurant a cozy, romantic feel.

As Weiss slid into her chair, she took in her surroundings, nodding in approval. “I’m impressed, Yang. You really went above and beyond my expectations.”

The blonde chuckled, sliding into her own seat across from her girlfriend. “It took a lot of work, but I managed to save up enough to treat you to something you deserve. There won’t be any cup noodles or hamburgers tonight.”

Weiss giggled, stifling it behind her hand. “What a shame. I’m going to miss those hamburgers. Including the one you frequently devour. What did you call it again?”

Yang grinned. “’Cowdiac Arrest.’”

Weiss groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

The burger monstrosity that Yang had somehow managed to dub with a pun was legendary. Between two sesame seed buns, Yang placed three beef patties, onion rings, several strips of bacon, jalapeños, slices of cheddar, swiss, pepper jack, and provolone cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayo, mustard, ketchup, and lastly, a chicken patty. The mere sight of it was enough to clog Weiss’s arteries. According to Blake, Yang had steadily added more and more toppings as time went on, and she had been convinced that Yang would only stop once she was put in the hospital for eating the thing.

“How you can eat that abomination of a burger is completely beyond me,” Weiss huffed.

“I never make you eat it,” Yang said, grinning all the while. “I make your cheeseburger just the way you like it. What’s the harm in eating it the way I like it?”

“The harm is that one day I’m going to have to call an ambulance after you go into cardiac arrest from one bite,” Weiss said pointedly.

Yang grinned sheepishly as the waiter appeared in front of them. He pulled his notepad from his apron and smiled. “Good evening, ladies. Have you had a chance to decide on your meals?”

Having scoped the place out before placing the reservation, Yang nodded. Weiss looked up from her menu, nodding as well.

“Excellent. What can I get for you?” he asked, readying his pen.

Yang nodded to Weiss, indicating that she should go first. “I’ll have the filetto gorgonzola, please,” she said, handing the menu to the waiter.

He nodded, quickly jotting the order down before turning to Yang. “And for you?”

“I’ll take the pollo saltimbocca, please,” she said fluently, handing her menu to the waiter. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Weiss raise an eyebrow.

“Certainly. Is there anything you would like to drink?”

Yang glanced briefly to Weiss before looking back to the waiter. “We’ll take some sparkling cider, please.” With the both of them being 20, they were unable to order anything alcoholic, so Yang settled for the closest thing to champagne.

“Excellent. I’ll be right back with your drinks,” he said before turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Weiss smirked. “I’m impressed. You sounded like you actually knew what you were ordering.”

“I’ll have you know I did some research beforehand,” Yang said smirking. She looked far smugger than her answer warranted.

“Is that so?” Weiss asked, quirking an eyebrow. “And who did you practice the pronunciation with?”

Yang puffed out her chest, crossing her arms in a boasting fashion. “Pyrrha. Being an athletics and Italian double major isn’t just for show, ya know.”

Weiss snorted. “I’m glad to see she’s putting them to good use.”

After a few more moments of quiet teasing, Yang reached her hand across the table, silently inviting Weiss to take it.

Noticing the gesture, Weiss slid her hand into Yang’s, enjoying the ever-present warmth that always came with being in contact with the blonde.

“Weiss, I know we got off to a rocky start, but I’m glad you gave me another chance. Being with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me,” Yang said sincerely.

Weiss flushed at the sincere words, but pushed down her embarrassment in favor of listening to her girlfriend’s words. Though the blonde was often upfront with her thoughts and feelings, there were times when she would surprise Weiss with something completely unexpected.

Giving a gentle squeeze to the smaller hand within her own, Yang continued. “Every day I spend with you is exciting, and I learn something new. Sometimes, when I’m having a hard time, I think of you and I feel way better. You give me the strength to improve and keep moving forward.”

She took a deep breath before fixing her lilac eyes on Weiss’s own ice-blue. “I love you, Weiss. I love you so much and I want to be with you long after we graduate.”

Weiss’s free hand went up to her mouth as she struggled to hold back tears. She’d not heard those three simple words in far too long. Though her sister had said it to her many times, she had not been around Weiss for several years. The young heiress was left alone in a cold household devoid of love.

Here and now though, looking into Yang’s sincere lilac eyes, she knew the girl meant every word. She truly loved Weiss and wanted to be by her side no matter what.

Yang though, spotting the tears trailing down her girlfriend’s face, began to panic. _What happened? I thought I was doing good there! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fix it, stupid!_

“Er, Weiss? What’s wrong? Was it too soon? Do you wanna go home?” she said, her hands moving about uselessly.

Weiss immediately shook her head, unable to speak as she tried to choke down a sob. Tears continued to stream down her face, though Yang had no idea they were due to happiness.

As Yang fumbled to salvage what she thought she had ruined, Weiss took a few calming breaths. Once she regained some of her composure, she grabbed the blonde’s hands and squeezed them gently.

“Yang, you have no idea how much that all means to me,” she whispered.

Upon hearing those words, Yang visibly relaxed. She turned her palms over so she could hold Weiss’s hands before focusing on her girlfriend’s voice.

“Growing up in the house of the head of the largest energy company in the world wasn’t a picnic. My father treated everyone with the same rigid equality of someone who was beneath him, and it haunted me for years.”

She took another deep breath. “Until I met you, I was solely focused on getting my degree, starting my own business, and leaving my house. I had no time for anything else, and it drained me, whether I knew it or not.”

“After meeting you, I’ve learned how to have fun, enjoy my life, and how to relax. I’ve experienced so many different things that I would have overlooked had it not been for you. You’re beautiful, caring, and incredibly fun.”

She fixed her gaze on the blonde’s kind lilac eyes. “Thank you, Yang. I love you. I want to be with you forever.”

Yang felt her own eyes prick with tears, but before they fell, she placed a tender kiss on the back of Weiss’s hand.

Not a moment later, the waiter appeared with their drinks, gingerly setting a glass before each girl and exiting with a slight bow.

Yang grabbed her glass, raising it up for a toast. “To this anniversary and many more to come. To us!”

Weiss raised her own glass and gently tapped it against Yang’s. “To us!”

Before she could fully enjoy her drink, Yang spoke up with a grin. “Those were some really _Weiss_ things you said about me! I’m flattered!”

Weiss groaned for what she hoped to be the last time that night.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Chapter 2 is finished on time! Yay! The dishes the two ordered were from a local Italian restaurant my family and I frequent. The food is absolutely delicious, but the best part is the dessert. Most places, I’ll skip dessert, but not there! The key lime cheesecake and the crème caramel are to die for! Anyway, there will be one more chapter, but it will be a time skip and shorter than the others. Look forward to it! (Or don’t. That’s cool too.) Until next time~!


	3. A Not Xiao-Long Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final chapter of FlashYang! Wuhuhu! Are y’all excited? There’s some time skipping going on, but the beginning is basically set in their final year of college. The last part is set a few years after college. As always, I’ve got more to say at the bottom, so for now, let’s get on with the last chapter of FlashYang!

“Blake, what do I do? I’m so nervous,” Yang asked, pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

Blake was following her best friend with her eyes from atop Yang’s bed, her legs crossed. She had awoken to her phone ringing incessantly, and when she finally answered, she had almost lost hearing in one of her poor ears.

“Yang, if you want me to help you, you need to tell me what’s wrong,” Blake said, her voice rather monotone. It was far too early in the morning for this. Frankly, she was surprised Yang was even up at this time, especially since the blonde was a firm believer in not rising before noon unless absolutely necessary.

Yang fidgeted in place for a moment, something that was rather unlike her, Blake noted. “It’s… about Weiss.”

“Figures,” Blake muttered. She stifled a yawn with her hand before continuing. “What about her?”

“I want to ask her to move in with me once we graduate,” the blonde blurted out. Her lilac eyes were wide, and Blake could guess that her heart was going a-mile-a-minute.

“Then do it.” Blake lowered herself onto the bed, her eyes closing as she did so. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

Yang grabbed her shoulders, forcing her awake. “I know that! What I’m worried about is how I’m gonna do it! What if she says no?”

“You told me to be myself when I asked Ruby to be my girlfriend, so I asked her in the library where I felt comfortable. Why don’t you follow your own advice?”

“ _But what if she says no?_ What do I do _then_?” Yang was frantic, her negative thoughts driving her into a near-panicked state.

Without a word, Blake reached up and flicked Yang on the forehead with all the force she could sleepily muster.

Yang stopped, rubbing her forehead gingerly. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You need to calm down.” Blake pushed herself up, resigning herself to staying awake.

“Look,” she sighed, “Weiss was known as ‘Ice Queen’ before she started going out with you. Ruby said Weiss is the happiest she’s ever seen her. And honestly, she’s been a great friend to me.”

“What’s your point? My girlfriend is awesome. I know that.” Yang puffed out her chest with a bit of pride.

Blake resisted the urge to sigh, instead settling for a roll of her amber eyes. “My point is that Weiss has changed a lot because of you. She loves you, Yang. If you asked her to live with you, she’d accept right away. She’d probably be so happy she’d cry, actually.”

She was silent for a minute, letting Yang process her words. In the meantime, she began to think about asking Ruby the very same thing. The younger of the sisters still had a year of school left, but that wouldn’t stop Blake from asking.

“You know what? You’re right,” Yang said after a moment. “I’ve been worrying way too much; it’s not like me. So I’m gonna do what Yang Xiao-Long always does: wing it!”

“Wait, no—“

“Thanks, Blake! I’ll treat you to dinner sometime,” the blonde said as she rushed out the door, her shorts and tank top sleepwear still on. She ever forgot to put on shoes.

Blake was left dumbfounded atop her friend’s bed, her jaw loose. Weiss’s apartment wasn’t far, but it was still a long way to go in pajamas.

She yawned. “Might as well sleep in Ruby’s room…”

* * *

 

Weiss, who had been sleeping rather peacefully, was rudely awakened by frantic knocking on her front door. While Weiss always woke up relatively early, she was not ready to be awake this early on a weekend. Her alarm clock’s block lettering showed that it was just after 6:30AM.

“The entire building had better be on fire…” she muttered darkly.

Her ice-blue nightgown swished about her knees as she stomped to the door. The knocking had been incessant, and with each subsequent knock, her mental image of the culprit’s untimely demise became more and more gruesome.

She threw open the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. A curse that had been ready on her lips died as she found none other than her girlfriend standing before her.

Yang’s usually-wild hair was even more unruly than usual; her tank top and shorts in a similar disheveled state. If her heavy breathing indicated anything, she’d probably sprinted to Weiss’s apartment.

“Yang?! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Weiss fretted, her earlier ire all but forgotten.

“Weiss…” Yang huffed, “Do you want to move in with me after we graduate?”

“Wha—“ “I love you, Weiss! I want to live with you, and I was gonna ask you about it earlier, but I was afraid you’d say no. I want to wake up next to you every morning and say goodnight to you every evening!”

She took Weiss’s trembling hands in her own, squeezing them gently. “What do you say, Weiss? Will you live with me?” Her voice had gone soft; her eyes brimmed with yet unshed tears.

For a moment, Weiss said nothing, her jaw working mechanically. All thoughts in her brain had ground to a halt. She forced her eyes to focus on Yang, who was radiating a mixture between hope and worry.

It looked like the blonde wanted to say more, but she restrained herself, settling instead for fidgeting; it reminded Weiss of Ruby.

Finally, she processed what her worried girlfriend had said. As if on cue, her cheeks flushed and she felt her eyes water.

“Yang…” she sobbed before throwing herself into the blonde’s chest. “I’d love to live with you! I was afraid I would have to go back to Atlas and live with my father.”

Yang’s eyes widened before she wrapped Weiss up in one of her special bone-crushing hugs. She tucked the smaller girl’s head beneath her chin, inhaling the pleasant scent coming from the ivory lochs.

“No way. Even if we can’t find a place of our own, I’ll take you back to Patch with me before I let that happen,” she murmured softly. She gently stroked Weiss’s hair, careful of any tangles, and waited for the sobs that wracked the girl’s body to stop.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so happy,” Weiss sniffled.

Yang brought a hand up to tenderly wipe her tears away. “Don’t worry about it! Besides, Blake said you’d probably cry, so I was ready!”

Weiss flushed. “Don’t you dare tell her she was right. The last thing I need is a smug grin following me everywhere.”

Yang almost reminded Weiss that she was going to be living with the queen of smug grins, but she let it go with a laugh.

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

* * *

 

“You looked so beautiful in that dress, Yang,” Weiss sighed dreamily. In her lap was a photo album from their wedding day, filled to the absolute brim. She stroked the photo she was admiring lovingly, happily taking in her blonde wife’s bright smile.

A photo on the opposite page depicted Yang carrying Weiss bridal style, laughing while Weiss blushed and half-heartedly pouted. It was clear to anyone looking that she had enjoyed being carried in the style that befitted her dress, despite the forced scowl on her face.

A buzz in her pocket broke her from her reverie. She pulled her phone out hurriedly, checking the message as fast as her eyes would allow.

With a surprised gasp, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door, barely remembering to lock it behind her.

She hurried out to her car, climbing in as starting it immediately. As soon as she finished buckling her seatbelt, she put the car in reverse and sped off.

As she drove, each stoplight she was unfortunate enough to be stuck at felt like an eternity, and no amount of cheerful pop music coming from the radio could calm her down. “Come on…” she muttered at each one, her mind attempting to telepathically influence each light to change faster.

After an eternity in Weiss’s mind, she made it to the freeway, driving as fast as she could without risking getting pulled over. Considering it was a Saturday afternoon, the freeway was fairly busy. It wasn’t as bad as a weekday during rush hour, but it certainly wasn’t clear. Weiss could only wonder why everyone felt the need to drive at the same time she did. Didn’t they know she had places to be?

A few moments passed, and eventually Weiss was rewarded by the sight of the Vale International Airport appearing on the horizon. Spotting the sign that indicated the exit she needed, Weiss exited the freeway.

Unfortunately, there were many other people on the road who wanted to get to the airport, so Weiss was forced to tap her fingers against the wheel to keep herself sane. She’d never reach the airport if she got arrested for road rage.

Finally, she entered the airport’s premises, parking her car in the first available spot she could find. She hurried off to the arrival area, briefly pausing to lock her car.

Automatic doors opened for her, giving way to the spacious, modern airport. Various restaurants and gift shops lined the walls, but Weiss could not care less about any of those things.

As one would expect, people were everywhere, hurrying this way and that to make their flights or retrieve their bags. Weiss tried to stay out of their way for the most part, but kept her eyes peeled for the person she was waiting for. Despite the hundreds of people passing in front of her, there was one person whom she would never mistake for another.

As if on cue, a head of wild blonde hair appeared in her vision.

“Yang!” Weiss ran towards her blonde wife, paying no mind to the stares she had garnered from her outburst and forcing everyone in front of her to dive out of the way.

Yang perked up, spotting the ivory hair of her wife heading for her at a speed that would rival Ruby when she ran track.

They met halfway. Yang dropped her bags without a second thought, wrapping Weiss up in a bone-crushing hug. She could feel Weiss’s tears seep into her shirt, but she was too happy to care.

Gently, she gripped Weiss’s chin, raising her head until ice-blue eyes met lilac. Without wasting another second, Yang brought their lips together.

After a year apart, the two felt an intense need to feel the other; to confirm that the other was back in their arms. But despite their time apart, their lips moved together naturally. The warmth and comfort was familiar, but there was a hint of intensity lying underneath; a passionate fire waiting to be rekindled once they were alone.

Reluctantly, Weiss broke the kiss, gazing into Yang’s eyes as she caught her breath. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered, still breathless from the kiss.

“I’ve missed you too, Weiss. You don’t know how many times I wanted to abandon the mission and return home,” Yang said just as softly.

“It went well, I trust.”

Yang nodded. “It always does when we get involved. We are a last resort after all.”

Weiss sighed. “I wish you would find a safer job.”

“Consider your wish granted, Princess. That was my last mission, so I can find some nice office job here in Vale.”

“You’re… no longer enlisted?” Weiss asked carefully, as if questioning what her wife had said would change the answer.

“Nope! They knew I was ready to quit after only a year, so they found someone with as much of a penchant for destruction as me. Maybe you can get me a job as your personal security guard,” Yang grinned.

With a surprising amount of strength, Weiss crushed the blonde into a hug that forced the air out of the taller girl’s lungs. “That’s a wonderful idea. I’m so happy you’re back.”

“I’m happy to be back. But I’ll be happier to be back at home with you tangled up in the sheets~!”

“Yang!” Weiss screeched, blushing fiercely and giving a half-hearted whack to the blonde’s arm.

The blonde merely laughed, wrapping her tiny wife up in another hug. “Let’s go home! I can’t wait to get back and _Schnuggle_!”

Weiss turned on her heel and marched out of the airport, a laughing Yang following after her.

_Some things never change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FlashYang is officially over! It’s a bit sad, but I’m proud to mark this one as “Complete,” you know? Gotta end this chapter with a pun too! It was a fun ride that came out of something weird that happened to me, and I’m surprised at how many people enjoyed it. Another weird thing happened to me a few days ago, so you can expect to see something weird pop up eventually. That’s what happens when you live in a college town, I guess. Finally, I want to thank each and every one of you for your support! I’ll continue to write, so I hope you’ll all support me in the future. Until next time~!
> 
> Side note: Yang’s job is in the military as a member of an elite unit. Think: Rainbow Six.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Finally done! The only things that were from the actual experience was that I was out getting snacks, the flashing, and the fact that the girl was suuuper plastered. After I started thinking about writing about the experience, I couldn’t help but picture Yang being the one to flash someone. I also pictured Weiss screeching like a pterodactyl after being flashed. I’d demonstrate the exact sound I’d think a pterodactyl makes, but AO3 doesn’t record sound. Alas, you’ll all have to imagine it yourselves.  
> I tried to write this story with a lot less formality. I tried to think about how I’d tell the story if I were speaking aloud. Hopefully, this one didn’t end up being too stiff to be funny. It’s a little different from my normal writing style, but I think I did well. Let me know what you think! Until next time~!


End file.
